


30 Day NSFW Challenge || DaithiDeWildNoss

by FadedPaiges



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge || BBS [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Banana Bus Squad (YouTube)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedPaiges/pseuds/FadedPaiges





	30 Day NSFW Challenge || DaithiDeWildNoss

_**Sorrry for being pretty much ded on here**  _  
**_OOF_ **

**\---- 30 Day OTP Prompts [NSFW] ----**

1) Cuddles (Naked)

2) Kiss (Naked)

3) First Time

4) Masturbation

5) Blow Job

6) Clothed

7) Half dressed

8) Skype sex

9) Against the wall

10) Doggy Style

11) Dom/Sub

12) Fingering

13) Rimming

14) 69-ing

15) Sweet & Passionate

16) In a public place

17) On the floor

18) Lazy morning sex

19) Outdoors; forest, park, garden..

20) Your own kink(s)

21) Shower sex

22) On a desk

23) Trying a new position

24) Shy sex

25) With toys

26) Boring sex

27) Rough; biting, scratching

28) Role playing

29) With food

30) Whatever you want

**\---- 0 ----**

_**This book is Vanoss/Nogla/Wildcat only. But if there's a ship you want me**  _  
_**too do with this, comment or message me Discord @ SpacedOut#0533!** _

**\---- 0 ----**

**Wattpad · GaySpaceTrash  
Tumblr · Spacie-Owl  
DeviantArt · Spaced-Owl  
Instagram · Galactic.Mess  
Twitter · Galactic_Mess**   
**Reddit · Mokka-Kaffee**   
**Discord · SpacedOut#0533**

**\---- 0 ----**


End file.
